Connecting
by Megaraptor
Summary: Featuring Guilmon and Renamon! A short little story about Guilmon and Renamon getting to know one another. It Isn't really a romance fic, but could be taken as such


CONNECTING  
By: Megaraptor  
  
The moon shone brightly in the sky, the many, countless dots accompanying it. Silently, the yellow figure stared up at them, her tail swishing back and forth idly.  
  
Renamon sighed, crossing her arms and looking down. The night found her restless... she usually preferred to remain active. But of course, Rika had to sleep sometime. They couldn't always be out fighting together.  
  
The fight... that was something Renamon truly enjoyed. The thrill of battle... taunting one's opponents... emerging victorious. It was one of the things she lived for.  
  
Of course, her appreciation for a good fight didn't mean Renamon had a cold heart... rather, it was the opposite. She had a great amount of caring in her soul, mostly for her partner. Such was natural for a partner digimon...  
  
In truth, Renamon only seemed cold because she projected an aire of confidence...  
  
Suddenly, a familiar noise broke the silence of the night. It was a childish voice giggling, and making noise as if eating. The fox monster looked over her shoulder...  
  
.... it was the partner of that tamer called Takato. One of Rika's new found accquantances, though she wasn't exactly friends with any of them. Renamon had fought him once. He was happily munching on pieces of bread, produced from a small box.  
  
Renamon was puzzled. What was he doing here...? Then she remembered... that boy Takato had mentioned something about his digimon staying at a place in the park. Not really very sensible from a battle perspective... but then again, such a creature would have to be hidden from the eyes of human adults. For some reason, they reacted more strangely to the presence of so-called "monsters" than children did...  
  
Renamon looked away. She supposed she should leave. He most likely considered this area his, and despite how much Renamon liked fighting, she wasn't in too big of a mood to engage anyone in combat now.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Renamon was nearly knocked over by the sudden suprise of the greeting. It was Guilmon. He'd snuck up on her, and was munching on another one of the loaves of bread.  
  
"Y-you startled me," Renamon said. Quickly, she crossed her arms, looking away.  
  
Guilmon smiled, and walked up beside her. He offered her the bread. "Wanna bite?"  
  
Renamon looked at him, and then down at the loaf of bread. It was half eaten. "Uhm, thanks but no thanks," she said. "I have to be going."  
  
"Aw," Guilmon said. "I rarely ever get visitors. Except Takato and that one weird little guy..."  
  
"Hmm," Renamon said. "Well, I have to be going... I wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"Intrude? Uhm... what's that?" Guilmon said, blinking confusedly.  
  
Renamon stared at him. She'd realized that this Guilmon wasn't the sharpest needle in the haystack a while ago, but was he really that stupid?  
  
"Uhm, I mean I don't want to bother you.." Renamon said.  
  
Guilmon laughed. "You wouldn't be bothering me! Come on!" With that, he walked over to his little "house." Renamon sighed, and followed. She figured she'd humor him for a while, and then be on her way. No sense in needlessly hurting the little guy's feelings.  
  
"This is my place," Guilmon exclaimed. "Or that's what Takato called it."  
  
"Hmm," Renamon replied, crossing her arms.  
  
Guilmon immediately sat down beside the box containing his bread. "Sure ya don't want something to eat?"  
  
Renamon blinked. She was kind of hungry... "Sure," she said.  
  
Guilmon seemed delighted in the fact she'd accepted, and tosses her the loaf of bread. Renamon began nibbling at it.  
  
"So, what're you doing out here?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Renamon said, looking up. "Oh... I was just out for an evening walk. I.. was feeling kinda restless."  
  
"Oh.." Guilmon said. "That mean you couldn't sleep?"  
  
Renamon nodded.  
  
"Ah, I can't sleep all that much either some times," Guilmon said, taking a large bite out of a loaf. He smiled. "So, how do you like it?"  
  
"Uhm, how do I like what?"  
  
"The bread silly!" Guilmon said.  
  
"Oh..." Renamon said. "I... I think it's alright."  
  
Guilmon giggled. Renamon rolled her eyes. She'd have to go soon....  
  
"Hey Renamon..."  
  
"Eh?" Renamon said. "Uh, what is it?"  
  
Guilmon was looking up at the sky. "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" Guilmon asked. "I mean, I see them all the time, and I have no clue what they are. Do you know.  
  
Renamon sweat-dropped. "Uh...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uhm, what would you say if I told you they were fire-flies someone stuck up there for no good reason?" Renamon asked.  
  
Guilmon's eyes widened with fascination. "Really?"  
  
Renamon laughed. "I'm just kidding. They're called stars, Guilmon. According to this one book at Rika's I read, they're burning balls way out there in space."  
  
"Oh... what's space?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"... I have no clue, really."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." Guilmon replied. He scratched his head with one of his claws, thinking. Renamon found herself amused. His child-like naivete was actually somewhat... cute.  
  
"So, what kind of stuff do you do with your partner?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh... well, Rika likes to practice her card-playing skills, and I watch her do that. And of course, she and I fight the digimon that appear..."  
  
"Oh," Guilmon said. "I do kind of do the same, some of the time with Takato. Is that all you two ever do for fun?"  
  
"Uhm... fun? I don't know.." Renamon said. Come to think of it... Rika and Renamon rarely ever did things together. But it had also never crossed her mind... whatever enjoyment Renamon experienced came from fighting.  
  
Guilmon looked at her. "You must not have fun alot then." He said.  
  
"Well, I like fighting..." Renamon said.  
  
"Aw, that's not what I mean." Guilmon said. "Don't you ever play?"  
  
"Play..? Don't you think that's kind of a waste of time?"  
  
A piece of bread struck the side of Renamon's head.  
  
"Hey!" Renamon exclaimed. "Wha'd you do that for?"  
  
Guilmon giggled. "Now you hit me back!"  
  
Renamon looked at him like he must be crazy. "Uh... riiight..."  
  
Guilmon frowned, scratching his head. Then, he got an idea.  
  
"Hey!" Guilmon exclaimed, pointing at something random. "What's that?"  
  
Renamon sighed, and looked in that direction. "What's wha - AH!"  
  
Suddenly, Guilmon pounced Renamon, knocking her to the ground. What's more, he began... to tickle her.  
  
"HA HA - stop - HA HA HA - what are you doing? Stop!!"  
  
Guilmon laughed, and kept tickling her anyway.  
  
Renamon growled, and shoved him away. Quickly, she got up, brushing herself off. "What the heck is wrong with you?"  
  
The fins on Guilmon's head drooped. "Sorry... just... just trying to show you how to have fun..."  
  
Renamon frowned. "Well, you didn't have to do that... scared the heck outta me."  
  
"Sorry..." Guilmon said, his ears drooping even more.  
  
Renamon sighed, and walked over to him. "Listen, I'm sorry..." Renamon said. "I didn't mean t-  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
"UMPH!"  
  
Guilmon leaped forward, tackling Renamon. The two of them went rolling out of the small house, coming to a stop some distance away.   
  
Renamon shoved Guilmon off. "WHAT ARE YOU?! Crazy?"  
  
Guilmon just laughed.  
  
Renamon frowned. Then, she looked at the ground, and got an idea. It was still mud, due to an earlier rain.  
  
"Hey Guilmon..."  
  
The dinosaur digimon stopped laughing. "What?"  
  
*Splat!*  
  
Guilmon blinked, his face covered in mud. Despite that, he giggled, and wiped most of it away with his arm. Renamon found herself laughing in turn.  
  
"Renamon..."  
  
Renamon stopped laughing. "Uhm, what?"  
  
"You already explained about those 'star' things.." Guilmon stated. "But what's with that big white ball up there?"  
  
Renamon blinked. "Well.. I dunnow... don't think I ever read about it."  
  
Guilmon nodded. A period of silence followed.  
  
Renamon looked down. "Well..." Renamon said. "I think I'd better be going... nice talking to you Guilmon."  
  
Guilmon nodded. "Like ta see you again."  
  
Renamon, who had already begun to walk off, stopped and turned. She smiled slightly. "Uhm... sure. I'd like that."  
  
Guilmon nodded, and watched the fox walk off into the night. Then, he looked up at the sky.  
  
"I wonder if she think's it's a giant snowball..."  
  
THE END  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES -  
Heh, I just wanted to point out that this is not a romance fic. I just wanted to write a story with the two characters sorta bonding. I thought it'd be cute to show two virtual opposites connecting like that. Anyways, hope ya people out there enjoyed it.  
  
Oh, about the title... I'm not really all that fond of it. ^^ But, it was the best I could think of. An alternate choice was "Those Sparkly Dots up There", but it didn't really fit the story as a whole....  
  
-Megaraptor 


End file.
